gerontologywikiaorg-20200214-history
Maurice Floquet
Maurice Noel Floquet (25 December 1894 – 10 November 2006) holds the record as the oldest male French supercentenarian and was one of the last surviving French World War 1 veterans. His case is verified by the Gerontology Research Group. GRG Table A - Verified Supercentenarians (Listed Chronologically By Birth Date) Biography Maurice Floquet was born on Christmas Day 1894 in Poissons, France. Floquet was in the artillery during World War I. His military history has been variously reported. It was said that he joined in September 1914 and served on the Belgian front in December 1914. He was wounded on several occasions. The first of these wounds came at the Second Battle of the Marne. A second occurred at the Somme during hand-to-hand fighting with bayonets. The third wound occurred at Beausejour part of the Neuve Chapelle; a lump of rock pierced Floquet's throat and obstructed his breathing. By all accounts it was an enemy soldier who removed the rock and so saved Floquet's life. A year later, and back on the front line, Floquet was again wounded in the head and left arm when a grenade exploded. The hole in Floquet's head was patched up by a nurse who found a piece of someone else's cartilage. Floquet's outer ear was blown off. After recuperating, toward the end of the war, Floquet was sent to a bomb factory, and was decommissioned in 1919. Floquet still had a German bullet lodged in his arm. France Agonizes Over How To Remember World War I Veterans History News Network After the war, Floquet married and became a tractor repairman. He had an unreported number of children (all daughters). He worked in his garden until he was over age 100. At age 110 he still rode an exercise bike for 20 minutes a day in the backyard of his apartment — an unusual feat for a supercentenarian. However, by November 2006, Floquet was described as 'confined to bed'. Floquet became France's oldest living veteran on 22 March 2002, following the passing of 109-year-old Hilaire Dharboulle. He became the oldest known living man in France on 19 February 2003, upon the death of 111-year-old Polish-born Joseph Rabenda. On 25 December 2004 (his 110th birthday), Floquet was promoted by president Jacques Chirac to the rank of officer in the Légion d'honneur. In May 2006, Floquet became France's oldest verified man on record, when he surpassed Algerian-born Emile Fourcade (1884–1995), who lived to the age of 111 years, 153 days. By all accounts, Floquet enjoyed watching sports on TV and, being a little vain, didn't like to wear his eyeglasses. He was allowed one full glass of red wine every day — and champagne on special occasions. In October 2006, Floquet sent letters to Henry Allingham (then Britain's oldest man and oldest living veteran) and Robert Meier (Germany's oldest man and oldest living veteran at the time).needed The three shared the unique status of each being both the oldest man and oldest veteran of their respective countries. At the time of his death, Floquet was the oldest living man in Europe. Maurice Floquet died at age 111 years, 320 days on 10 November 2006, Le doyen des poilus de la Grande Guerre s'éteint à l'âge de 111 ans Le Monde just one day before the 88th anniversary of the World War I end and 45 days before his 112th birthday. At the time of his death, he was the 22nd oldest verified man ever and the world's 3rd oldest living man behind 112-year-old American veteran Moses Hardy (who died just a month later) and 115-year-old Puerto Rican veteran Emiliano Mercado del Toro (who died in January 2007). He is still in the top 50 today. References Category:World War 1 Veterans Category:National Record Holders Category:France births Category:France deaths Category:Grand Est births Category:Provence-Alpes-Cote d'Azur deaths